


Mission Objective: Slice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Mission Objective: Slice

**Mission Objective: Slice**

**Pairing:** Phil Coulson/Melinda May

**Fandom:** Agents of Shield

**Word Count:** 225

Melinda glanced over at Phil. He was the director but lately he was acting a little weird. She was beginning to think Phil was half way back to Tahiti.

“I want the GPS coordinates on that pizza guy. It's been thirty two minutes.” Phil checked his watch. “When you find him send a team to get my pizza.”

“Phil, it's just a pizza.” Melinda reminded him only to get glared out.

“I know but things have been a little too quiet lately and its making me anxious.” Phil smiled.

“Yeah. Like a calm before a storm.” Melinda nodded and thought for a minute. “So this is a drill?”

“Sure, we can tell them that but I really just want my pizza.” Phil winked. “So are you leading the team?”

“Don’t you think sending in the Calvary is a little much?” Melinda asked.

“It’s a deep dish peperoni from Luigi’s.” Phil folded his arms across his chest. “What do you think?”

“Okay but I want a slice.” May checked her weapon. “Daisy! Mac! Gear up and meet me at the van. Fitz! Send those coordinates to my phone. What are all doing just standing there? The Director gave us a mission.”

Everyone looked at each other then hurried off.

“Thanks May.” Phil gave her a pat on the back.

“Only for you.” May smirked. “And a slice.”


End file.
